westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tactics and Formations
Marine's Interpretation of Fantasy Tactics: Contact The first person seeing the enemy(assuming the enemy also sees the party) will shout "CONTACT (Direction)!!!" Possible directions are FRONT, RIGHT, LEFT, REAR. If the enemy is in multiple directions, no direction is shouted, simply "CONTACT!!!" --If the enemy is primarily equipped with ranged weapons, all characters go prone, utilizing dodge & drop if targeted in an ambush. --If the enemy is primarily equipped with melee weapons, the party will take move maneuvers to rotate the formation around Lenia, allowing her to take Concentrate maneuvers, moving more heavily armored fighters in between the enemy and the lightly armored casters. Fire Team Rush Suggested Fire Teams Alpha-- Singeon & Arganyev Bravo-- Lenia & Thog Charlie-- Beltarne & Sithis This will work most effectively if everyone purchases a repeating crossbow(MA231, $ 500) and puts a point into the Crossbow skill. When attacked by ranged combatants, the team immediately goes prone, executing the Contact drill. If there is no way to flank the enemy using cover, this is used for a frontal assault. Turn 1- Fire Team Alpha crouches, Fire Team Bravo & Charlie take Ready maneuvers to cock their crossbows, or Concentrate maneuvers for casters. Turn 2- Fire Team Alpha takes a Move maneuver, moving towards the enemy, Fire Teams Bravo & Charlie take an All-Out Attack(Determined) maneuver. Turn 3- Fire Team Alpha takes a Move maneuver, at +1 for sprinting, and dives to the prone at the end of their maneuver. Fire Team Bravo uses a Change Posture maneuver to kneel, Fire Team Charlie takes a Ready maneuver to cock their crossbows. Turn 4- Fire Team Alpha takes a Ready maneuver to cock their crossbows, Fire Team Bravo takes a Move maneuver to move towards enemy. Fire Team Charlie takes an All Out Attack(Determined) maneuver. Turn 5- Fire Team Alpha takes an All Out Attack(Determined) maneuver, Fire Team Bravo takes a Move maneuver at +1 for sprinting, and dives to the prone at the end of it. Fire Team Charlie takes a Change Posture maneuver to kneel. Turn 6- Fire Team Alpha and Bravo takes a Ready maneuver to cock their crossbows, Fire Team Charlie takes a Move maneuver to move towards the enemy. Turn 7- Fire Team Alpha and Bravo takes an All Out Attack(Determined) maneuver, Fire Team Charlie takes a Move maneuver at +1 for sprinting, diving prone at the end. Turn 8- Repeat Turns 1-7 until enemy is in melee range. Prone characters should target any assailants aiming at moving characters, potentially spoiling their aim. Lenia and Thog (Fire Team Bravo) should stop moving once they are at a range where they are comfortable with their range penalties, simply providing supporting fire. Fire Teams should move in relatively straight lines, waiting to converge towards the enemy's position until their last Move maneuver, in order to keep lines of fire clear. Members of a Fire Team should attempt to stay within a few yards of one another, not leaving their partner behind. Characters should be taking all opportunities to find cover ahead of their position, and move to this cover during their Move maneuvers. Even a slight rise in the terrain can provide substantial cover in the prone. Bunker Clearing If it is at all possible to approach a fortified position from cover, one should do so. If not, utilize the Fire Team Rush drill to get within throwing distance of the fortified position. Once one is within throwing distance of the fortified position, both members of the first fire team to reach the fortified positions should use their first maneuver after going prone to ready a grenade style elixir. Their next maneuver is used to throw the grenades into the fortified position. They may need to take a Change Posture maneuver to kneel beforehand to throw over higher obstacles. They then Ready or Fast Draw weapons, and move into the fortified position, clearing it. All other melee specialist Fire Teams(Alpha & Charlie) rise from the prone and take Move maneuvers to enter the fortification. Clearing Rooms Once the party is ready to enter a room, they line up against the wall outside the room. Fire Teams Alpha and Charlie will line up on the non-hinged side of the doorway, Fire Team Bravo on the hinged side of the door. If it is known that the room contains enemies, Fire Team Bravo will ready spells, or grenade elixirs in the case of Thog. They will then slightly open the door and throw the elixir/cast the spell. Immediately following this, Fire Team Alpha will enter the room, and move left, taking any enemies in that direction. Fire Team Charlie will follow them, moving right, and clearing that direction. Fire Team Charlie will enter last, clearing the center of the room. When their section of the room is empty of enemies, the relevant Fire Team will shout, "CLEAR (section)!!!" BEFORE DOING THIS, THE FIRE TEAM WILL CHECK THE TOP OF THE ROOM. People very rarely look at the ceiling, making this an excellent place to put traps/ambushes/nasty surprises. For example, if Fire Team Alpha enters a room and moves left, only to find their section of the room already clear, they will both look up to verify that there is no threat there either, and then both shout, "CLEAR LEFT!!!" They will then move to help Fire Team Charlie clear the center of the room.